It is known in the art to dispense hand care products from a dispenser mounted to a wall or stand. Such dispensers typically have a replaceable reservoir containing hand soap, lotion or sanitizer. Some models dispense product automatically by sensing when a person's hand has been placed under the dispenser. The sensor sends signals to a controller, which in turn operates a pump that forces fluid through a nozzle and onto the person's hand.
Dispensers may be conveniently located in building entrances, bathrooms, or lunchrooms providing convenient accessibility to passersby. However, not all areas are appropriately suited for supplying power to dispensers. As such, dispensers are typically equipped with an onboard power source, typically batteries.
However, drain on the batteries can be significant. Pumps are actuated by motors, which include gears or other forms of transmission inherently possessing significant power losses. Sensors and control circuitry add additional drain to the onboard power source. Thus, frequent maintenance of the automatic dispensers is needed and cost is incurred with the regular replacement of batteries.
Moreover, traditional pump actuators are relatively large, precluding the use of automatic dispensers in areas where limited space is available.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an automatic dispenser having a low power consumption profile and a small foot print, while maintaining the functional benefits of a touch-less dispenser. The present invention obviates the aforementioned problems.